Comet (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
This article is about the character from the 1998 film. For the Rankin/Bass character, see Comet (Rankin/Bass). Comet is a character in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is the brother of Blitzen, Dasher, and Cupid, the brother-in-law of Mitzi, the uncle of Rudolph and Arrow, and one of Santa's Flyers. Appearances ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie He is first seen along with Cupid and Dasher meeting up with Blitzen and Mitzi who are showing Rudolph around Santa's Village, and witnesses his nephew's nose light up. He later joins in with ''What About His Nose. He is later seen a year later on Christmas Eve with the other Flyers pulling Santa's sleigh off to deliver presents. He is seen years later after his other nephew Arrow is made winner by default at the Junior Reindeer Games and witnesses Zoey confronting him for cheating and breaks up with him. Comet's reaction to the argument is not shown. After Rudolph ran away, Comet, the other reindeer and elves probably felt guilty for how they treated him. Comet is seen once again with the other Flyers pulling Santa's sleigh on Christmas Eve, this time joined by Rudolph, who uses his nose to led them through the storm created by Stormella. He is last seen along with the other Flyers returning to Santa's Village and join in with singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. ''Rudolph Saves The Sprites In this book (which takes place after the film), Comet along with Santa and the other Flyers go and search for the Sprites of the Northern Lights after they failed to appear at the winter celebrations to perform their light show. Description Comet has light brown and cream fur with a zig zag tuft of blond hair, a goatee, and black-tipped brown eyes. Like all Flyers he wears a Medal of Valor. Gallery Imagecomet.jpg Imagebros.jpg|Comet with his brothers Cupid and Dasher. Imagecdwahn.jpg|Comet during "What About His Nose?". Imagedccwahn.jpg Imageccdaovdor.jpg|Comet, Cupid, Dasher and the villagers dancing around Rudolph. Imagecpttowtof.jpg|Comet preparing to take off with the other Flyers. Imagecadz.jpg|Comet with his brother Cupid, his nephew Arrow and Zoey. Imagecrbcdp.jpg|Comet with Rudolph, Blitzen, Cupid, Donner and Prancer. Imagecn.jpg Imagecacz.jpg Imagedccabam.jpg Imagelaugh1.jpg Trivia *In the book ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie, Comet switches places with Vixen on the team with Comet next to Prancer and Vixen next to Cupid. *It appears that Comet might the brother Cupid is most closest to, due to the fact that they are side by side on the Sleigh Team and that Comet was the only one of Cupid's brothers to accompany him in joining Arrow after he was made winner by default of The Sleigh Race (as Blitzen was supporting Rudolph and it is unknown if Dasher was at the Junior Reindeer Games or if he did, it is unknown if he would have supported Rudolph or Arrow). Category:Reindeer Category:Sleigh Team members Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Animals